Estilwen Boarding School
History The Estilwen Boarding School, referred to many as simply the Yulash School, is the first school founded in the Republic of Yulash. It is a privately funded school that was originally founded by Lady Ilyanna Estilwen for the underprivileged of Yulash, to provide them an opportunity and hope for prosperity they would not otherwise have. Currently, the school serves students from all stratas of Yulash society. It is rumored that Lady Ilyanna raised all the funds from a single concert she gave during a Greengrass festival. Tragedy has only struck the school once, when a fire, reported to have been caused by drow arsonists, broke out during the middle of the night. The fire resulted in the death of four students and the injury of many others. The school temporarily closed for several months during its reconstruction, which included a number of security details. It is rumored that the students were housed by then-Chancellor Jared Tabit. The school has remained in operation and enjoys a reputation of prestige, receiving continued donations and support from various sources. Facilities After the fire incident at the school that left much of the internal structure destroyed, Ilyanna ordered a complete renovation of the building to reinforce the infrastructure. The school is now a solid stone building, with thick stone walls and floors and high windows, decorated in mixture of elven and human traditions. The school has a capacity for enrolling several hundred students, but currently can only house 75. Priority for housing is still given to the underprivileged, due to the school's founding mission. The original school has the following amenities*: * a reception area, with seating and a desk * a library with books rotated from both a private collection and other libraries in the area * a large bathing area * large kitchen with multiple stoves for on-site cooking * classrooms that seat 12 students each * a girls' dormitory (capacity: 12) * a boys' dormitory (capacity: 12) * a private lounge for teachers * spare rooms for teachers The expansion to the school includes*: * an arcane training area * a physical training area * additional dormitories (capacity: 50) * additional classrooms * an outdoor garden and playground ''Note: Due to limitations for player housing, not all of these are reflected in the area in the server. Curriculum Currently, the school offers a liberal arts curriculum, with emphasis on: math, reading, writing, history, philosophy, languages, and the arts. Civic-mindedness and a sense of Yulash patriotism is interwoven into the curriculum, as well as tolerance for other cultures. Students who show talent for the arcane are selected for specialized, advanced training. Funding The school operates on private funds raised and maintained by Ilyanna Estilwen. * Funds raised: 4,040,000 gold * Expansion expenditures: 350,000 gold (private funding separate from the general fund) Additional donations: * 15,000 (Mesensaret) * 25,000 (Glognar Herfu) Staff The school is staffed by priests from the Temple of Oghma, as well as local scholars, retired, and active adventurers (who often take guest lecturer positions). Notable staff members include: * Ilyanna Estilwen, Founder and Headmistress * Gwydion, school administrator, Oghman priest (NPC) * Sarai Jassani, music * Raven Ico, history * Ceorw, languages * Alexia Vilkova, fencing, self-defense Category:Yulash Areas of Interest Category:Place